Metal Gear Mondays Podcast
Metal Gear Mondays is a games-club podcast that is produced and edited by Alessio Summerfield, and co-hosted by Sam Wright, Isaac Lim, and James Reichmuth as well as a number of guests. The show's hosts give an in-depth, play-by-play of their personal accounts of the portions of each game covered in the episodes, as well as personal histories, references observed, and other stories that come up as each section is discussed and each host/guest contributes to the overall conversation. Show Format The show is presented in book club style. The hosts play, watch, or read the subject of the episode(s) and then discuss the plot and their experiences with the content. Mainline episodes covering the games themselves have a typical run time of about an hour and a half to two hours, while listener responses and one-off episodes running a bit shorter. In the final half of the show's coverage of Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Monday's adopted a bi-weekly release schedule of mainline episodes, with listener response 'Side-Op' episodes filling in the weeks between. With the coverage of Survive and Peace Walker, the show officially adopted a "season" format with what they dubbed "MGM 2.0." The show would return to a weekly coverage of whatever they were discussing that was capped off by a listener response episode. The 2.0 version of the series also adopted an "Extra-Op" episode format that wasn't a numbered entry, but covered a Metal Gear related topic instead of a game. The crew would also begin tackling non-Metal Gear games and films related to the series and to Hideo Kojima himself. The crew also developed a Patreon where they release special podcast episodes (approximately an hour in length) as a special reward. Called "The Patriot Club" (a play on Patreon using a them from the Metal Gear series), these episodes cover both non-Metal Gear video games and video game related discussion topics and often go off the rails as the crew follows their thoughts and whims wherever they are taken. Show History Metal Gear Mondays began as an article series written by Alessio Summerfield on the (now defunct) geek themed website GeekTi.me. Written as a way to express his passion for the series that he loved, MGM was meant to dive into aspects of the Metal Gear series on a weekly basis to dissect what made it so special (both as a game series and to Alessio). The article series took a down turn along with the site's focus on written articles. With the website's renewed focus on podcasts (becoming the GeekTime Network in the process), Alessio decided to revive MGM in audio format. Reaching out to fellow fan and friend Sam Wright (owner of GeekTi.me) and longtime friends Isaac Lim and Cameron Hill, Alessio started the show as a book club style look at the Metal Gear games from the perspective of two series veterans and two people who had never played the series before. The format and mix of perspectives began to garner a niche gathering of fans looking for something to fill the Metal Gear gap in the podcast market. At the end of the show's Metal Gear Solid coverage, the first game covered for the show, Cameron departed and the show became a three person outfit going forward. The crew covered Metal Gear Solid 2 as a three person team and introduced a rotating cast of 4th chair guests starting with the Metal Gear Solid 3 season (including Kole Ross of Duckfeed.tv and Patrick Smith of Twin Humanities). Partway through this coverage, GeekTi.me closed its doors and MGM (retaining its crew) became a production of Alessio and James Reichmuth's film company Forever an Astronaut. Upon the conclusion of their Metal Gear Solid 4 coverage, the crew took an (at the time) indefinite hiatus for personal reasons. This hiatus lasted approximately 11 months and returned with the surprise coverage of the newly released Metal Gear Survive. The show returned with a new host (James Reichmuth in the, still vacant, second newcomer chair), a new format, a new Patreon presence, and the expanded coverage of more media relevant to Metal Gear. The show would also become it's own independent presence separate from any parent company. In April 2019, MGM will celebrate it's 100th episode. Episode Coverage 'Metal Gear Games' * Metal Gear Solid 1 (1998) '1-4 (Classic Version), Episodes 91-94 (Remastered Version) * '''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions (1999) '5 * 'Metal Gear Solid: Ghost Babel (2000) '6 * '''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) 7-8, 11-13, 15-22 * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) '22.5, 95 * '''Metal Gear AC!D (2004) '23 & 24 * 'Metal Gear AC!D 2 (2005) '25 * 'Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) '26-42 * 'Metal Gear Online (2005) '43 * 'Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops/Portable Ops Plus (2006) '44 * 'Metal Gear (1987) '46 * 'Meal Gear 2: Solid Snake (1990) '48 * 'Snake's Revenge (1990) '49 * 'Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) '51-64 * 'Metal Gear Survive (2018) '65 * 'Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) '66 * 'Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) '70-74 '''Non-Metal Gear Games *'P.T. (2004) '79 *'Silent Hill 2 (2001)' 80 *'Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (2010)' 83-85 *'Never Stop Sneakin' (2018) '90 *'Merry Gear Solid 1 and 2 (2006, 2009) '90 'Films Covered' * The Terminator (1984) 76 * Terminator 2 (1991) 77 * Escape From New York (1981) 86 * Escape From L.A. (1996) 87 * From Russia with Love (1963) 88 'Other Related Content' *'Metal Rear Solid: The Phantom Peen (2017)' 50.5 *'Metal Gear Fan-Fiction '68 *'Metal Gear and Fighting Games' 69 *'Ranking Metal Gear Bosses' #2 *'Spookiest Moments in Metal Gear' 78 *'Uzumaki by Junji Ito' (1998) '81 *'Metal Gear Solid Escape Room '#5 'Patriot Club Episodes *'NBA Jam (SNES - 1994)' *'Beyond: Two Souls (PS3 - 2013, PS4 - 2015)' *'The Last of Us (PS3 - 2013, PS4 - 2014)' *'Murdered: Soul Suspect (PS3, PS4, XBO, 360, PC - 2014)' *'Portable Games' *'Horizon: Zero Dawn (PS4 - 2017)' *'Console Launch Lineups' *'Gamer Budgets' *'Serious Sam 3: BFE (PC, PS3 - 2011)' *'Fighting Games' *'God of War (PS4 - 2018)' *'Game of the Year 2018' *'Travel Games' *'Spider-Man' *'Kingdom Hearts & VR' Guests Beginning with their coverage of Metal Gear Solid 3, the MGM crew began regularly featuring guests on their episodes. * Kole Ross (creator of Duckfeed.tv/The Duckfeed Network) * TJ Wark * Zach James * Nick Ziegler (Mad Bad Book Club/Coventry podcast) * Rob Santos (MetalGearSolid.net) * Cameron Hill (Coventry podcast) * Nick Freda (co-host of the Grindcore podcast) * Ben "Garibaldi" Smith * Patrick Smith (Twin Humanities) * Craven Knyte * Allis Chang * Terry Wolfe (Author of The Kojima Code)